memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/New posting
Eps. 1.01 The Romulan Incident A Intrepid-class ship is sitting in drydock in orbit around Earth, as the ship is sitting in the berth a type 9 shuttle heads towards the ship. (Shuttle, cockpit) A Starfleet officer wearing a red uniform with three pips on the collar is at the console piloting the shuttle when he activates the com system. Cmdr. Martin: This Commander John Martin onboard shuttle Craft Shenandoah requesting permission to dock. Shuttle control (over com): Permission granted shuttle craft Shenandoah shuttle bay 2. Cmdr. Martin pilots the shuttle into the second shuttle bay. (Captain's ready room) Captain Taylor is looking at the padds that she's shifting through while she's talking to her husband James who is onboard the USS Asgard on border patrol. Capt. Taylor: James I know you're worried but these crew reports and candiates for an XO are very tough. He smiles on the monitor. Capt. Smith (over com): I understand that Marcia but I was hoping to see you before you departed but the Asgard is still on patrol for a few more days, and then we're meeting up with a Klingon battle group something about the Romulans are trying something bold. She smiles at the monitor. Marcia: James I just want you to tell you. He puts his hand up and she stopped. James (on monitor): I know Marcia well I better get going see you in a few weeks baby I love you. She smiles and kisses her hand and blows it to him and the channel closed and the doors chimed as she looks at them. Capt. Taylor: Come. The doors opened and Commander Martin walks into the ready room. Cmdr. Martin: Commander John Timothy Martin reporting as ordered Captain. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Commander welcome aboard the Helena I'm Captain Marcia Taylor its very nice to meet you. They shook hands and John sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Cmdr. Martin: Well I'm ready to get to work Ma'am so what's our mission? She looks at him and smiles. Capt. Taylor: Well, we're going to head to the DMZ and search for the USS Voyager she went missing about a week ago while searching for a Maquis ship the Val Jean under the command of a former Starfleet Officer by the name of Chakotay they left DS9 for the Badlands but so far they've not returned. He looks at the padd with the names of the Voyager crew then he looks at the Captain. Capt. Taylor: Is something wrong John? He looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: My ex-wife Veronica serves onboard Voyager as ship's conn officer. She looks at him in surprise then the com system activates. Lt. Crusher (Over com): Bridge to Captain we're receiving a distress call from a Vulcan transport ship about a light-year from the Romulan Neutral Zone border they're reporting engine trouble. They both look at each other and leaves the ready room. (Main bridge) Both Martin and Taylor walk onto the Ready Room as Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Ens. Kaye: They're about a few minutes away from the border Captain. Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: If that transport crosses the zone Captain. She turns to him. Capt. Taylor: I know the Romulans will think we're going to war with them even though we're on the brink of it. The crew looks at her. (End of first scene)